


The Muffin Man

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism, Yaoi, abuse of food stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo has been baking; Heero wanders in to get a glass of water and gets distracted. Zechs follows to see what his lover is up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Muffin Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G'boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time to play with and return them a whole lot happier, ne? Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> Pairings: 6x1, 2x2
> 
> Authors Notes: The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it:- write a lemon fic, must be 6x1 with Duo watching and involve blueberry muffins..... Challenger: Angel Duo
> 
> Mission accepted.
> 
> Written: November. 2003 - ShenLong

Duo hummed softly to himself as he finished spooning the rich creamy batter into the lightly greased tray. With a satisfied grin, he dropped the redundant spoon into the bowl and picked up the tray. Placing it in the oven, he carefully set the timing mechanism before turning back to the bench and frowning. There was a bit of a mess he noted. Quickly he gathered all of the ingredients together and put them away, then he reached for the cloth and wiped down the various surfaces.

He glanced into the bowl again; satisfying himself that he had enough of the mixture left for another batch before taking in his own disheveled state. "I need a shower to remove this lot," he said to himself. A thin dusting of flour covered quite a bit of his clothing and also his hair; he also noticed there was some butter and sugar adhering to his cheek. _Definitely a shower,_ he thought.

Checking the timer once again, he deducted he had enough time to take that quick shower before the muffins would be ready.

~ * ~ 

Heero wandered into the kitchen, the smell of cooking causing his nostrils to flare as the scent hit his nerve receptors and sent his mouth drooling. 

Duo was cooking again.

He took a quick look through the glass of the oven door at the tray of muffins baking merrily inside, before turning away and going to the sink to get a glass of water, his original intent for coming into the kitchen. He spotted the mixing bowl still sitting on the bench and sidled over to it. His face lit up into a grin as he spied the mixture still residing within.

Darting a quick look around to make sure he was alone, he dipped a finger into the gooey mess. The finger reappeared moments later coated liberally in the substance. Heero brought his finger to his mouth and stuck out his tongue, licking some of the stuff off. His eyes closed in bliss as the sweetness danced across his tastebuds; eagerly his tongue darted out for another swipe.

"Mmmm... Blueberry, my favorite," Heero whispered to the kitchen appliances.

He sucked the finger inside his mouth so he could more easily clean it. Once every trace of the sticky substance was gone, he eyed the bowl again. _Surely Duo wouldn't miss a little more of the mixture?_ Eyes flashed to the door and back to the bowl. With a snicker, he dipped into the bowl again and once more proceeded to lick the sticky digit clean.

~ * ~ 

Zechs drew his gaze from the television and frowned. Heero had only gone to the kitchen to fetch them both a drink but that had been a while ago and he still hadn't returned. Zechs sighed; Heero should have been back by now. Standing up, he went in search of his missing lover. Arriving at the kitchen doorway, Zechs froze. The sight before him caused his breath to hitch and his groin to tighten.

He watched, mesmerized as the pink tongue darted out to lick over a slender finger, being very thorough in its cleaning. When said finger disappeared into that sweet mouth to be suckled, Zechs let out a soft moan.

Heero heard the noise and turned around, hoping Duo hadn't caught him. Seeing his lover standing there watching him instead, he gave a smirk and continued to lave the finger; over emphasizing the sucking and licking.

Zechs' eyes lidded as he watched the little display before him. He knew Heero was teasing him so he opted to let his lover have his way for the moment. He was certain that payback would not be objected to.

"Want some?"

The double edged question drew Zechs' mind back from its lecherous thoughts and he stepped into the kitchen, covering the distance between himself and the teasing man in a couple of strides. "Depends on what you're offering," he purred.

Heero shivered, feeling himself swell slightly with the soft words. He dipped his finger back into the bowl and offered it to his lover.

Zechs' tongue snaked out and licked delicately along the offered digit, the sweetness of the mixture teasing his tongue.

Heero's eyes filled with lust as Zechs laved his finger with a passion; the gentle sucking and licking arousing his body in the most pleasant of ways.

Zechs finished cleaning the finger, his tongue continuing to caress the appendage even after all traces of the mixture were gone. He turned his hopeful eyes to Heero and whispered softly, "More?"

Heero moaned and then replied, "My turn first." He reached forwards and claimed Zechs' lips in a torrid kiss, the blueberry flavor mixing with that of Zechs' natural taste, turning Heero on even more. As their lips moved together so Heero's fingers deftly undid the buttons on Zechs' shirt, the fabric fluttering open to reveal the creamy skin beneath. Heero broke the kiss and stepped back. Dipping his finger into the bowl he scooped up a generous amount and smeared it over Zechs' nipples. With an evil smirk, he lowered his head and began to lick the substance off, paying particular attention to the rapidly hardening nubs.

Zechs tossed his head back and moaned his approval, his hands coming up to thread through the dark silken locks that were in complete contrast to his own and holding Heero's head firmly in place.

Having thoroughly cleaned Zechs' chest, Heero pulled back slightly and peered up at his partner. "Your turn," he said, in a low, husky tone.

Zechs reached for his teasing lover, skimming his hands down the cloth covered back until he reached the hem of the shirt. Closing his fingers he tugged the material up, Heero raising his arms to assist, and removed the garment, pulling it cleanly over Heero's head and tossing it to the side. He took a moment to appraise the golden flesh before partaking of another kiss, at the same time hitching his thumbs under the waistband of Heero's shorts and tugging the tight fabric downwards. The kiss broke and Heero helped his lover in removing his shorts, yanking them over his hips and letting them drop to pool at his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them underneath the kitchen table, stretching languidly at the same time.

Zechs gazed on in approval and then reached for the bowl, dipped his fingers in and brought a generous amount of the mixture forth. He eyed his lover and with a smirk he lowered his hand to where Heero's erection jutted out. He smeared the substance along the steely shaft and over the head. When he'd finished he pressed his fingers to Heero's lips. "Clean them."

Heero's tongue flicked out and licked over the digits removing the sticky sweetness. When Zechs' fingers were completely clean he cocked his head, the unspoken question in his eyes.

"Seeing as how you have been a good boy I will reward you." Zechs dropped to his knees and eyed the sweet treat before him. Slowly he leaned forward and darted his tongue out to give one swift lick across the swollen head. 

Heero's hips jerked in response. 

The tongue returned for another lick. 

Heero trembled, one hand going to the kitchen bench for support as his other made its way to Zechs' hair, running through the silky locks and trying not to force his lover’s head to his groin; if he did, he knew Zechs would stop.

Zechs licked the shaft steadily, paying particular attention to the sensitive underside, enjoying the mingling flavor of the muffin mixture and Heero's natural taste. When he was sure he had cleaned the thick shaft he turned his attention to the swollen head, the creamy batter standing out starkly against the angry redness. Gently he lapped at the slit before wrapping his lips firmly over the tip and suckling lightly.

Heero moaned.

~ * ~ 

Duo finished his shower and dried himself off. Slipping a fresh T-shirt over his head and pulling on a pair of cut off denim shorts, he quickly unbraided and brushed his hair, removing the traces of flour from the rich thickness before deftly re-plaiting it. Satisfied, he checked his watch. Another ten minutes and the muffins should be ready to come out of the oven. He headed back towards the kitchen intent on getting the cooling rack ready when the sound of a soft moan hit his ears. He froze for a moment and then silently moved forwards. The gentle moans continued. It didn't sound like a moan of pain... more like a moan of pleasure. Carefully, Duo edged his way towards the kitchen doorway having used his powers of deduction to arrive at the conclusion that the sounds were coming from within. Reaching the doorjamb he paused and then silently inched forth until he could see through the partially open doorway. 

His eyes went wide, giving the classic 'deer caught in the headlights' pose before he managed to blink. Drawing in a sharp, silent breath and yanking his head back, his mind ticked over. _Surely his eyes were betraying him? Heero Yuy was *not* standing stark naked in the kitchen with Zechs Merquise on his knees giving him a blow job... was he?_ Duo leaned forward again, peeking around the door frame only to draw back sharply. _Well if he wasn't, then it was one *hell* of an excellent illusion!_

Another moan graced his ears and eagerly his brain informed him that all of his senses were functioning normally; as were his hormones, a fact he was now becoming uncomfortably aware of.

~ * ~ 

Zechs continued his soft torture of the organ so eagerly offered to him, suckling lightly one moment and flicking his tongue the next. 

Above him Heero swayed gently, the sensations running rife through his nervous system. When Zechs pulled away a disappointed moan left his throat and blue eyes opened wide to find out why.

Pulling away from his oral worship Zechs stood up and drew Heero to him, kissing him deeply. The darker man's lips were compliant against his own as tongues dueled for supremacy, Zechs finally winning as Heero was reduced to a quivering mess of need and desire.

Zechs' cloth covered erection pushed into Heero's stomach and hungrily he rubbed his own against the scratchy denim trying to alleviate some of the ache.

Breaking the kiss Zechs smirked as he dipped his fingers back into the bowl, coating them liberally.

Heero watched through lust glazed eyes as those digits were removed from the bowl, creamy mixture rich with blueberries covering the long slender fingers.

"Turn around."

Groaning, Heero complied with the order, bracing his hands against the kitchen bench, legs slightly spread.

Zechs moved in behind and spread Heero's cheeks, exposing the quivering entrance. He ran his mixture covered fingers along the crevice, pausing to stroke softly against the tight hole before plunging a finger in deep.

~ * ~ 

Duo continued to watch from the doorway, both men in the kitchen oblivious to his presence, completely involved in their foreplay. The ache in his shorts was growing by the minute. Subconsciously his hand crept down and began to palm the growing bulge.

"Fuck!" Heero cried as his hips bucked. The digit penetrated his ring of muscle and instinctively he pushed back seeking more.

Zechs smiled to himself as he slipped in a second finger.

Duo's body wasn't satisfied with the amount of friction it was receiving so he quickly lowered the zipper and pulled the swollen organ from within, fingers curling around the length and stroking firmly. He had to bite his lip to stop from crying out as his sensitive flesh let him know just how much the touch was wanted. His eyes flicked over the two gorgeous men again, his breath caught in his throat as he watched Zechs once more sink to his knees, this time behind Heero.

_Surely he wasn't?_

Heero's head jerked up. "Oh fuck!"

_He was._

The whimper escaped Duo's throat before he had a chance to stop it, fortunately the two in the kitchen were too involved in their *play* to hear it...

Zechs sank to his knees, spreading Heero's cheeks again and removing his fingers. Swiftly he buried his face between the globes, tongue snaking out to lick along the crevice.

"Oh fuck!" Heero tried to stifle the scream.

Zechs ignored his lover’s cry, too involved in licking up the spread mixture, cleaning as much as he could before flicking his tongue over the slightly stretched entrance. Heero trembled above him as he slowly worked his tongue inside the silken passage, the sweet mixture adding to the intoxicating taste that was uniquely Heero.

Heero clung to the bench so tightly he swore there would be imprints left in the surface. His mouth hung open as he panted his pleasure, eyes glazed and hips trying to buck.

Zechs continued in his labor of love, bathing the passage with his agile tongue, his own arousal straining his jeans, desperate for attention.

Duo's knees were threatening to give out on him as he forced his hand to slow its rhythmical pumping. He didn't want to shoot his load just yet. He had a feeling that the pair in the kitchen were going to entertain him a little more and he was eager to witness just what they were going to do.

Continuing with his oral explorations Zechs spread the cheeks wider, determined to remove every trace of the mixture from Heero's insides. Come to think of it, he hadn't enjoyed blueberry muffins this much in ages; adding Heero's exquisite flavor to the mix, made it that so much more enjoyable. The agile tongue worked its way around the velvet heat, licking relentlessly. When every trace was gone it still wasn't satisfied, continuing to probe, just in case. Finally, with all evidence licked up, Zechs' tongue slipped back out to roam around the cleft seeking out any spot that may have been missed, paying particular attention to that rosy pucker.

Heero was no better than the remaining mixture in the bowl, having been reduced to a quivering mess. The attention bestowed upon his body having fried his brain. Speech was no longer available, only grunts, groans and moans were left at his disposal. His cock glistened with his excitement and his balls ached with need. He whimpered softly as Zechs pulled away.

Duo's quiet whimpers of sympathy echoed those of Heero, the erotic scene being acted out before him fueling his own need still further. His hand continued to pump his erection. Feeling the tingle in his gut, he gently squeezed the base of his cock to slow the inevitable. 

Pulling away from his feast, Zechs rose to his feet, his cock throbbing painfully, no longer willing to be ignored. His breath hissed as he undid the button and then lowered the zipper, the eager organ pushing forth, desperate to be free from its prison. 

Heero turned around and smirked as he watched the teasing unveiling of his lover’s body. Unable to wait any longer his hands tugged at Zechs' jeans, pulling them down over the lean hips, the briefs following the same route seconds later.

Duo's eyes widened as he appraised the long haired blonde's impressive package. The graceful cock rose steadily from the darker blonde curls that were damp with Zechs' excitement, the sac swung heavily below. Having lusted after Heero for some time, Duo could only stare in awe at the taller of the two. _God, how he'd love to taste that gorgeous length, have his lips wrapped firmly around it as he sucked; or better still have it filling him, stretching his passage, giving him pleasure like never before._

To put it bluntly; Duo was in love...

With Zechs' groin.

Heero's hand skimmed over a creamy hip to dive between long legs and fondle gently.

Head thrown back, Zechs rocked into the touch, small sounds of pleasure leaving his lips.

Heero reached for the bowl again, scooping a large amount from within. He stared lustfully at Zechs as he lowered his hand and began to spread the mixture over the swollen length he was playing with, coating it thoroughly.

"Oh shit... feels good," Zechs murmured, dropping his hands to Heero's shoulders as he lowered his head, hips still moving gently into Heero's welcome touch.

Deciding his lover was coated enough, Heero released the turgid length and with a lustful smirk turned around and spread his legs. His hands drifted back to the bench to support him as he bent over a little, offering his opening for Zechs to do with as he wished.

Noting there was still some of the muffin mixture on Heero's fingers, Zechs stepped behind the shorter man and reached for his wrist. He brought Heero's hand back towards his rear, placing his fingers at the partially stretched entrance. He leaned against Heero's back and kissed his neck before whispering in his ear. "Finger yourself for me. Finish stretching that tight heat if you want me to fuck you."

Heero moaned and complied with the request, slender fingers teasing at his entrance before plunging inside.

"Good boy," Zechs murmured and then drew back so he could watch.

Duo closed his eyes, but only for a moment. His breath was coming in sharp gasps, fingers kneading his stiff length as desire continued to rise. The sight of Heero inserting his fingers deep into his passage was having an electrifying effect on his body.

Heero slipped his fingers deep inside himself, moving them around and stretching his tight hole. The heat surrounding him was incredible and he knew he needed his lover’s cock buried to the hilt as soon as possible. He scissored his fingers, forcing the muscle to stretch in preparation. He couldn't quite reach his prostate though, much to his annoyance. Deciding he was stretched enough he removed his fingers, giving Zechs a sultry look.

Watching those fingers sliding in and out of his lover's body turned him on more than he'd thought, his cock was hot and throbbing. Zechs was amazed that the slippery mix that coated his shaft hadn't started to cook yet given the heat of his groin. Noting the fingers being removed and the look he was given, he growled low in his throat and reached forwards to nip at the back of Heero's neck as he pushed the shorter man further over, lining the tip of his cock up with the begging hole and plunging into paradise.

"Ahhh..." Heero cried out as Zechs' cock thrust inside, an errant blueberry being pushed hard against his sensitive inner walls adding to the stimulus. It felt wonderful.

Duo's lip was beginning to bleed from the bite it had received when Zechs had ploughed into Heero's passage. It was the only way he'd been able to stop the moan from escaping. Seeing that elegant length disappearing into that tight hole set him on fire and his hand began to pump faster, his other hand reaching inside his open fly to fondle his balls.

Zechs didn't give Heero any time to adjust. Immediately he began to withdraw almost to the tip, dragging the berry with him and then lunged forward, driving himself as deep as he could, the berry traveling with him and scraping his shaft as well as the passage he was buried in. He began to build a steady rhythm, the sadistic blueberry trapped between his shaft and Heero's channel driving them both mad.

Heero bucked and writhed, pushing back hard in an attempt to draw Zechs in deeper. The feeling of his lover's cock probing his innermost depths setting nerves on fire and all he wanted to do was burn.

Duo's hand was flying along his length, unable to stop even if he'd wanted to. His eyes were firmly glued to the pair in the kitchen, watching the rise and fall of hips as they ground together, pushing themselves towards the edge of sanity.

Suddenly Heero screamed; his world spun on its axis as the head of Zechs' cock brushed against his prostate. He shoved back hard, desperate to feel the sensation again.

Continuing to pound into his lover Zechs reached underneath their thrashing bodies to locate Heero's neglected cock.

"Nnnn.... Harder, Zechs. Fuck me harder!" Heero ground out.

One hand remained on the swollen length, pumping in sync with bucking hips while the other grasped Heero's hip tightly as Zechs began to thrust his hips harder, happy to comply with his lover's request.

Eyes closed, mouth open, Heero felt the keening cry beginning to make its way up from deep in his chest.

A loud buzzing noise came from the oven.

Zechs jumped at the noise, his heart pounding in his chest. He was on the retreat part of his lovemaking and slipped completely from his lover's tight heat, nearly tearing the tender passage in his removal.

Heero also jerked as the sound hit his eardrums, his already racing heart hammering harder in his chest as his passage clamped down on Zechs who was exiting rather sharply, the muscle refusing to give.

Duo nearly fell over backwards with the shock of the oven buzzer, his hands clenched reflexively. He barely checked back the high pitched yelp of pain as his fingers grasped his cock and balls, strangling the shaft and nearly crushing his testicles.

The buzzer continued to call, blissfully ignorant of the one near heart attack, possible internal laceration of the anus and partial castration or acceptance to the soprano section of the local choir, it had nearly caused.

Both Heero and Zechs stared wildly around searching for what the fuck it was that was causing that infernal noise.

Duo was gently massaging his abused groin, his erection having wilted with the sudden burst of pain. "Shit! Talk about sense of timing," he muttered under his breath.

The buzzer stopped, having reached its time limit and both Zechs and Heero gave a sigh of relief as recognition of the noise came to their adrenaline flooded brains. Pausing for a moment to regain their composure Heero suddenly growled. "Shit!"

"What?"

"That was the oven buzzer."

"No kidding," Zechs replied sarcastically as he began to probe Heero's entrance once more, eager to get back into that tight heat now that the initial shock was leaving his system.

"It means that the muffins are ready."

"So?" Zechs gave a small thrust.

"Fuck!" Heero winced as his tender passage was suddenly forced wide. "Duo will be back in a minute to take them out."

"Then I suggest we hurry up, my love," Zechs murmured as he began his rhythm again.

Heero groaned as Zechs' cock found his prostate again, all thought of the muffins leaving his mind.

"Keep that up and I'll be done in seconds," Zechs whispered huskily as he dove a hand between Heero's legs to curl around the returning stiffness, pumping languidly.

Having recovered from his near miss with sterilization and not wanting to join the local choir, Duo glanced into the kitchen again and grinned. The pair had recommenced their activities. Lustfully he gazed upon their entwined forms, spellbound at their dance of love. His cock agreed with his enjoyment of the visual, springing eagerly to attention. Duo was so caught up in his voyeuristic activities that he completely forgot about the muffins still cooking. His hand made a tunnel around his shaft and he again began to stroke.

Zechs pounded relentlessly into the compliant body beneath him, the friction exquisite; the errant blueberry was also still with him, obviously enjoying the ride.

All Heero could do was groan his pleasure, the stiff length brushing his insides, the small berry caught between his walls and the cock moving deeply stimulating him further.

Pumping Heero's cock in time with his thrusts Zechs leaned over his lover. "Come for me." 

Heero gasped as his cock was pleasured. He closed his eyes as the ache in his groin built.

Zechs was beyond all control, the heat and the friction consuming him completely. With a strangled cry he slammed hard into Heero's channel; forcing the stray blueberry to graze against the head of his cock and trigger his climax. The thick fluid shot forth from the tiny slit pushing the berry with it to lodge against Heero's prostate.

That was the end for Heero. With the blueberry firmly lodged between the tip of Zechs' cock and his own prostate, the jets of fluid pulsing forth and increasing the pleasure, he tipped over the edge into nirvana. His cock twitched and jumped as his seed was forced from within, the thick fluid coating the cupboard door and Zechs' hand before dripping to the floor, the keening cry tearing from his throat to confirm his dive into the abyss.

Outside the kitchen door Duo felt his balls tighten and the pulse of the vein telling him his own climax was imminent. Through slitted eyes he watched Zechs stiffen as he found his release. He heard the cry from Heero and saw the liquid passion shoot from between his legs. A couple more strokes and his own orgasm tore through him, hand jerking erratically as warm fluid spilled from the slit to run over his hand. Doing his best to stifle his whimpers as he milked the last of his seed from his over sensitive cock he slid down the wall to sprawl on the floor, utterly spent.

Zechs careful pulled out of his lover earning a disappointed grunt. He reached for the dishtowel sitting on the bench and began to clean himself off. Once done, he handed the towel to his lover before pulling his pants back up from his knees and redressing himself.

Heero quickly cleaned himself off and then began to look for his clothes.

Duo slowly returned to the present and looked down at the sticky mess that was his groin and groaned. He managed to get to his feet and reach into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief and cleaning himself up as best he could. There wasn't much he could do about the damp patches on the shorts though. Shaking his head at his own antics he thought it would be best if he went and got changed. Zipping himself up he was about to return to his room when something tickled his nostrils. "Oh shit! The muffins!" Without further thought Duo bolted into the kitchen, the burning smell even stronger as he entered the room. 

Completely ignoring the two still putting the finishing touches to their state of dress he grabbed the oven mitts and yanked the oven door down, diving inside and pulling out the tray. 

Heero's head jerked up as Duo shot into the kitchen and raced for the oven. Quickly, he finished pulling his shorts up and did his best to look innocent. The effect was completely spoilt by the sheen of sweat and obvious smell of sex on him.

Zechs just leaned against the bench and watched his partner while he finished redoing the last of his buttons, Duo's sudden entry not fazing him in the least. He couldn't help but notice the slightly flushed and ruffled appearance of Duo and cocked a silent eyebrow.

Duo grabbed the muffins from the oven and dropped the tray to the sink, a disappointed look on his face as he observed the slightly blackened objects. He turned to Zechs and Heero, narrowing his eyes. "This is all your fault," he snapped.

"Our fault?"

"Yes."

"How do you figure that?" Zechs asked in amusement.

Duo placed his hands on his hips. "If you two hadn't been going at it like rabbits, then I would have heeded the timer going off and the muffins wouldn't have burned." Duo froze, realizing what he had just said. "Errr... Ummm..."

Heero stared at him, a smirk appearing on his face. Zechs turned to look as well. Closing ranks they advanced upon the braided man.

"Enjoy the show, Duo?" Heero purred.

"Fuck yeah..… Umm, I mean, I wasn't, I didn't, I... oh fuck!" Duo scrambled for words as the red flush deepened on his cheeks.

"Judging by the state of his shorts I'd say he more than enjoyed it," Zechs snickered.

Too late Duo realized that he'd dashed inside the kitchen, his shorts still damp in spots with the obvious evidence of his recent release. "Now guy's, it isn't anything like what you're thinking..."

"No?" Heero questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Duo's eyes darted about looking for a way out of the current situation.

"I'd say your penance for watching us should be to make another batch of muffins, seeing how you ruined this lot," Zechs murmured huskily as he nodded in the direction of the burnt offerings.

Duo eyed the nearly empty mixing bowl. "Well, I would but it seems that you two have used up just about all of the mixture I had left," he huffed.

"Who said we wanted more blueberry muffins?" Heero purred.

"Huh?"

"I think this time I'd like to try chocolate....."

~ Owari ~


End file.
